1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone apparatus for receiving caller's information such as telephone number at incoming time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, when sending a bell signal, service of sending caller's telephone number is available. By this service, at the called side telephone, it is known who is the caller before answering the call. In other words, it is possible to judge whether or not to answer the call.
However, if the telephone number is not borne in mind, it is not known who is called if only the caller's telephone number is displayed. Hence, it is proposed to use a telephone apparatus capable of displaying the name of the caller stored in relation to the telephone number, when called, by preliminary storing the telephone number and corresponding caller's name in the telephone apparatus.
In other telephone apparatus, a specific telephone number is stored in the telephone apparatus, and when the specific telephone number is received, a particular ringing tone is emitted to distinguish the call.
Further, in a cordless telephone apparatus having plural sub units, the following function may be provided. That is, when receiving an incoming bell, the telephone apparatus once receives it automatically, and sends a response message to urge a sub unit call. The calling side, according to this instruction, operates by remote control, and calls a specific sub unit. Such function is called a remote control switch function.
However, in the conventional telephone apparatus corresponding to such caller's telephone number transmission service, when registering the specific telephone number and the caller's name, it is required to enter the number and name by pressing a dial button for each numeral or character. The operation is hence very complicated, and involves possibility of wrong input.
It is also a problem that the telephone number information received previously cannot be utilized effectively.
On the other hand, in a cordless telephone apparatus having plural sub units, the caller is forced to operate by remote control to specify the sub unit upon every call.